Sunrise
by Rujja00
Summary: After all the chaos, Aloy and Erend get some time together. 18 ONLY LEMONS one shot


Sunrise

Pretty didn't cut it with her. Green eyes, fiery red hair, like a good sunrise. When he heard that their Proving was attacked, and all had died in it, he didn't know what to do. First Ersa, now her? True, they simply talked, maybe she was barely old enough for him, but there was a spark between them. At least he felt it.

Then she came to Meridian. She was alive! Although when she pinned him down as drunk, he felt like he was a child again. He tried to flirt with her, but it didn't seem to stick. Next was she saved the city from Dervahl. She was brave, blunt and wasn't afraid of anything. Well, most anything. She charged into herds of machines, taken on glinthawks and even rode other machines.

Now, after the fall of HADES, today was no different. Erend went for a walk out in the city to clear his head. For once, he hadn't been drinking. He figured he'd just up and quit, but boy was that hard. She had been on his mind more often, ever since she left to Nora lands to help them out. He wandered for a while until the afternoon had gone by, guessing he was just making the rounds as captain. It had been two months since she left. By the sun he was lonely. He missed her voice, and the way she smiled. After a while a guard came to him, saying the King wanted to see him, so he went to see Avad. Erend didn't really think it was anything important, maybe someone new to train.

Up the stairs, he walked into the area where Avad was, and heard him talking. Did he already have some company? Erend cleared his throat, and Avad walked out from behind a divider, and smiled to him. "Erend! Look who I ran into!" Erend took that as an invitation to come forward, so he did. What he saw next had his mind reeling. Red hair.

"Aloy?" He gawked, and not just at her in the city. Her red hair and green eyes matched well with what she was wearing. It was Carja for sure, but it was more revealing than other armor he had seen her in. The bottom half hung to her hips, giving away her stomach, and she was hold the headdress for the outfit. Wasn't that the blazeon armor? He was sure it was, but why wear it?

Honestly, he simply wanted to take her and kiss her. Run his hands through her hair, hold her against him. But he didn't, gods he wanted to.

"Aloy! What-When did you get here?" He smiled, opening his arms, but made no move to hug her. "Not long ago, Avad had sent a messenger to Nora lands, so I figured me coming here would be easiest instead of sending people over the long distance." She answered, smiling at him.

"Ah-what's with the armor?" He blurted out, then kicked himself, hoping it wouldn't come across badly. She just shrugged. "Well, merchants find uses for fire bellowback lenses. Thought I'd pick a few up on the way." Erend nodded.

"Anyways, Aloy-" Avad said. "Think about it, let me know. No rush." She turned to Avad, gave him some kind of look, and nodded. "Good, why don't you make use of Olin's old house then? The key I gave you works for the new lock." Avad added, and Erend paused. A key to her own place? Was she staying here for a while then?

Erend and Aloy walked into the city together, him talking about work and how he quit drinking. "Really?" Aloy asked.

"Yeah, it was past time. Ersa told me to grow up, so I figured I'd start there. No big deal." His voice must have faltered, because Aloy laughed. He loved her laugh. He waited until she sold the lenses, then ended up walking her to the house. It was empty inside by now, save for some furniture. Aloy looked around to find a table, a few chairs and a new bed. New bed? Erend frowned. What was Avad thinking? That she'd move in that same day?

"Nice bed." He commented. So long as she was in it. Gods where did that come from? Erend then couldn't have tried harder to not think about Aloy in his own bed. He turned away, pretending to look at the table and see if there was any dust on it so she wouldn't see his face turn red.

"...Yeah." She mumbled, heading upstairs.

Aloy needed to get away from Erend. What was that comment about? Nice bed? Ever since she left the sacred lands, she turned to thinking about Erend. True, he was drunk half the time, but he was a good man, with a good heart. They fought together, but the more she got to know him, the more these feelings stirred inside her.

Aloy leaned up against a wall after going up the stairs, putting her face in her hands, and shook her head. Avad had mentioned it somewhat subtly before, but now...

"Aloy, are you ok?" Her hands went down to her sides, head snapping to Erend. "Yeah, sorry. It's been a long ride."

"Ah-ride?"

She nodded, putting a hand on her hip. "Striders are much faster than walking."

Erend smiled. "Ahh, still riding machines huh?" She smiled. "Of course." She looked around quickly, then walked towards the stairs again, Erend letting her through. She paused, near the bottom, and Erend tilted his head. "You seem... Distracted." He commented. Aloy sighed.

"You ever hear something that just...it almost makes sense, but there's something, I don't know...not right?" Erend bobbed his head after a moment. "Yeah, I think so. What's going on?" He asked, and she shook her head, heading back to the door.

Erend stepped forward and touched her arm. "If there's something wrong, maybe I can help?" He suggested. Avad, at least was useful for a bit of information however. He said that Erend wasn't in any relationships. Aloy couldn't help but feel...happy? Her face must have gotten more serious, Erend gently turned her around, putting his other hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Aloy? Open up to me more." He said more gently, his face looking concerned. His eyes went to her lips, while her own were cast down. She caught him just a second afterward though. He had leaned in closer, and she caught him looking at her, eyes filled with something she didn't really expect. Fondness? Rost would look at her that way sometimes, but he was her father.

Did that mean Erend thought of her as a sister or something else? The thought sent her mind in a downward spiral. She didn't have time for love, yet she felt something inside her grow every time she was near Erend. No one but Rost had loved her, really. She closed her eyes for just a moment, to try and shove her emotions down, when she felt something graze against her nose. She opened them in time for Erend to softly kiss her. A jolt ran through her body, at the same time making her feel weak.

It was something she had thought about before, but this wasn't what she expected him to do. Too quickly, he pulled back. "I-" He put a hand up, but Aloy grabbed it. Erend swore she was going to hit him, but she didn't.

Instead she pulled him closer and kissed him back. To say he was overjoyed would be an understatement. Did she feel the same way then? She kissed him long enough for him try slipping his free arm around to her back, pulling her closer. Her back skin was soft, like he imagined the rest of her was.

Aloy at first tensed up at the feel of his hand on her skin, but made a small noise as she relaxed, and broke the kiss. Their eyes met for a moment before she backed up. She couldn't do this-she was... Erend recognized fear on her face, and he didn't know why. Did he do something wrong? Did she not want him to hold her? She was used to running, to that or this. From things. She even wanted to run from Erend now, go back to the Nora and pretend she never felt like this. When he had kissed her, it made her feel warm, like something was brought to life that was once dead.

"I uh-sorry, I didn't mean to-" Erend tried to explain why he kissed her, but couldn't find the words. Aloy swallowed, casting her eyes down. She couldn't get rid of the warmth, and now she felt embarrassed she had kissed him back. "No..." She shook her head. "I-I can't." Why not? She loved him, he kissed her first.

"Aloy..." Erend said softly. "Please, whatever your reason-whatever you choose to do, I'll respect it." He didn't want to, he wanted to hold her again, feel her skin again. Aloy bit her lip, and hesitated before meeting his eyes again. If he meant that, maybe.

Aloy told him what Avad had said after she dealt with Dervahl. His face became shocked, then angry.  
"What?!" Erend couldn't believe it. His sister had just died and Avad had the guts to-to-

"I told him I wasn't a replacement. He sent a letter to find me, saying he had something important he needed to discuss with me." Aloy looked away, hugging herself. She paused, half hesitating, half letting Erend get a hold of himself. While he was glad she turned Avad down, he couldn't help but feel hurt by the Sun King's choice. True, he most likely didn't know Erend had strong feelings for her, but still. There was something else, Erend could tell. Aloy was flushing now, focused on the floor.

"I...Thank you for telling me." Erend said softly. "There's something else, isn't there?" It was more a statement than a question. She didn't answer, but closed her eyes. Thoughts rushing through her head, feelings she didn't know or had any experience with seemed to boggle her.

"I promise I won't-"

He didn't get to finish when Aloy blurted out. "He purposed-"

Her arms went back to her sides. Erend's mouth fell open to say something. But she wasn't done. "Avad purposed a marriage between a King and the...hero of Meridian." As he had put it to her.

"That's why- I can't!" She continued. "I can't deal with this, there are too many thoughts- too many things to consider. I suppose it would make sense to, but-" After their kiss, she wasn't so sure she could anymore. Erend said something so softly, she didn't quite hear it.

"..." She stayed silent, then Erend came at her quickly, grabbing her arms, but not roughly. It still surprised her though, he was always so casual with things, it startled her to see him close the distance between them, as if was going to kiss her. He repeated the question.

"Do you love him?" Aloy couldn't look away from his gaze. His eyes were intense, staring into hers to try and find some answer. "It's not that simple Erend..." She answered, and he let her go, walking in a circle, trying to calm himself. No! She couldn't love Avad-she had kissed him back. She wasn't like other women he met before her, she didn't follow the crowd.

"Yes, it is!" He laughed. "If you did love him, you wouldn't have kissed me back." Aloy felt a twinge of something. "Aloy, you said before he's just a man. He's not your King, you don't have to force anything with him."

"Why?" Aloy asked, raising her voice, but not quite yelling. "Why?" Erend blinked.

"Why shouldn't I then? Marry him? Maybe it's for the best, I don't know!" She put her arms in the air to brush her fingers through her hair. "There could be peace if-" Erend came at her again, this time Aloy stepped back, but was surprised when he took her hand in his and leaned in.

"Do you-love him?" Erend asked again, this time his voice wasn't casual, or soft.

"No!" Aloy said, her wall breaking down that she was trying to put up. Erend's face softened as he saw her face crack. She was a strong girl, but still human. She had been through hell, almost died, and more. "Then don't marry him...please." He said it so softly she barely heard the 'please'.

"Then give me a reason to turn him down." She responded, and Erend pulled her into him so fast, holding her body against his and kissed her, passionately. He didn't her any room to move away this time, even when he broke the kiss.

"Because I love you." He said, holding his breath. Aloy looked at him with her green eyes, her mouth slightly open. It was the longest few seconds? Of his life so far. Slowly, he felt her tense body relax, and he kissed her again, letting her go from the tight hold, and she moved her hands around his neck.

"I'll tell him no..." She breathed when he broke away again. They kissed again and she felt warmer. It started in her chest that was still pressed against his, then it went down to her belly. Her body moved on its own, grabbing his collar and leaning more into him, then his hands snaked down to her hips. She felt another jolt, this time stronger. Erend began kissing his way down to her neck, then collar bone, and her throat. A noise gurgled from the back of her throat when his hands rubbed down to her butt, and she felt something on her abdomen. It just didn't register at first that she had moaned, but as soon as it did, the heat pooled from her stomach to between her legs.

Something frightened her. Something Rost had told her a few years before the Proving. About letting a boy bed her, something that would lead to children unless she was careful. He also told her to not let anyone bed her anytime too quickly after meeting.

But she wasn't a child anymore, certainly old enough to know better. Who would want to bed an outcast anyway? She had been so focused on the Proving, then Rost's death and HADES and the cultists... There was no time to let anyone bed her. Not even Erend.

Her eyes closed, Erend was kissing her lips again, that heat between her legs so foreign to her that it began to scare her. What was this? She felt warmth before when she was falling in love with him, but this was so much stronger. Her fear grew and exploded when into panic when she realized just what was pressing so near her own crotch, and very aware that Erend had just ground his hips into hers.

"Erend..." She moaned, and he did it again.

"S-stop!" She cried out, pushing him away, though with very little force. To both her relief and guilt, he did stop. "I-I don't..." She took a moment to catch her breath, but stopped when she saw Erend's eyes. Rost told her about most of it years ago, as awkward as it was, Aloy just wasn't sure if she was ready right then. Looking into Erend's eyes though, she couldn't help but say it.

"I love you too. I just-don't know if I'm ready to be..." She trailed off, finding it strange to say it.

"Bedded?" Erend finished for her. She nodded, and he removed his arms from her butt, moving them instead on her shoulders. "I understand, it's a, a big step." Erend agreed, clearing his throat. Gods, he was already hard for her. He wasn't sure about the Sun gods, but he prayed she didn't look down. She felt bad, he was obviously ready. Was she?

"I just need a minute." She breathed, and he nodded, waited until she closed her eyes, then turned around. Aloy opened her eyes after taking in a deep breath, then letting it out. Erend wasn't facing her now. Right away, she missed the heat, and it startled her. She glanced out the window, noting the sun was setting.

"Erend, it's...getting late." She finally said, and he turned his head to her. The light coming through the window made him think of the sunset now.

"Ah, better get going then-" Aloy grabbed his hand, looking at him. "Stay...I'm not used to such a big place to myself." She tried to make it sound casual, save there was nothing casual about it. Erend's mind went to all the time they could do things if he stayed there. No, not bed her, simply comfort her. Erend couldn't help but smile.

"I'll stay." He closed the door, having already cracked it open, then put a hand over hers. "Anything you want, I'll do for you." His voice was soft again, and Aloy felt the heat come back. "Anything?" She found herself saying.

"Anything. Hell, if you want to go out in the middle of the night to go hunting or machine riding or-" Aloy kissed him again, partly to get him to stop babbling, and he returned it.

"Bed me." She said against his lips. Erend wasn't sure if he heard right. His face must have looked confused, because she put a hand on his cheek. "Huh?" Was all he could say.

"I love you Erend...And- I want you to bed me."

"...Are you sure?" He asked, Aloy nodded, then began to lead him to the bed. He felt as if he was in a dream. As if he was sleeping, only imagining the girl he loved just asked him to make love to her. As they approached the bed, Erend's heartbeat quickened. This was it, still, he remained calm on the outside. Battle was nothing compared to this.

Aloy paused, then sat on the bed, and he joined her."To be honest, I'm...nervous." She said, and he snaked an arm around her. "...Me too-I'll be gentle, I promise." He said, then kissed her. Her heart fluttered, and she ran her hands down his arms. He was well muscled, she suppose like all Oseram, but he was the only one she loved. He broke the kiss briefly to remove his belt and some of his armor, while looking at her, seeing how her face changed as he undressed.

"You're nervous? The fearless captain of the Vanguard?" She mocked, making him chuckle. "No war has anything on ow you make me feel." His voice sent a shiver up her spine, and she leaned in to kiss him, running he hands from his arms to his now bare chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her hands, and smiled, then kissed him back. "Do it again..." He put his arms around her. "Do what?" He asked, kissing her neck again.

She didn't know how to explain it, so she pushed him down onto the bed, taking him by surprise. Even more so when she was bold enough to straddle him. Ah, that's what she meant. This, he could do. His hands gripped her hips, and lifted his butt off the bed to grind against her. Aloy gasped, and he did it again, getting hard. Her hands on his chest, she threw her head back, eyes closing. By the sun she was going to push him over the edge. He did it a few more times, then stopped to sit up and start to take off her top, or at least try. It was harder than it looked, more complicated. Aloy's chest heaved, and felt a laugh come out of her mouth, before reaching behind her and took it off.

As soon as it fell away, her undershirt was all that was left covering her breasts. Erend swallowed, almost afraid to move, when she moved herself off of him. He was about to stand, thinking he did something, when Aloy removed the rest of her armor, now standing there in her under clothing. He sat up and went to her, where he undid the last of his armor, himself just in pants with a simple draw string. "Erend." She breathed, and he scooped her up in his arms, gently setting her one the bed, one hand behind her head, the other dipping into her pants, his warm and calloused hand resting in between her legs.

She wasn't going to be the Nora girl for long, soon she'd be a woman. His woman. He'd never let anyone else touch her, especially not Avad. Shoving him out of his mind, he returned to Aloy, and moved his hand to her folds, easily slipping a finger into her. She breathed in quickly at the foreign intrusion. Her hands went from his shoulders to his arms, and he stared into her eyes as he moved his finger around inside her, collecting another moan.

He continued for a few more moments, before taking it out, earning him a huff. "Don't worry, I'm not done." He said huskily, and removed her pants in one motion. Aloy's eye widened, glancing down to her exposed bottom half. Still, the nervousness was fading and she pulled her top off, revealing her breasts. They were bigger than they looked, squished by all the cloth and armor she wore on a daily basis.

Aloy glanced down again, and watched him run a thumb over her bundles of nerves, before inserting two fingers. By the sun she was hot inside. Tighter than he would have imagined it too, but before this night ended, he'd stretch her out. Several times, if they were left uninterrupted.

He had stamina and he knew it. Whether it was drinking, or fighting, he could last. He stroke her walls, then started to pump them in and out, slowly at first, then quicker as her breathing became more erratic. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, and moaned his name. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of that.

She huffed when he pulled out, but froze when he removed his pants. Hard and ready, he lay on top of her. It was going to hurt, Rost had told her. That was as far as he ever really got in talking about it. She should have asked another woman about it, but who? This hadn't been on her mind until a while after they had met. But oh, that heat inside her burned, aching for some release.

Forget the pain he told her about, she wanted this, badly. Erend positioned himself above her, then entered her in one quick motion. He was visibly startled by her cry, as if something had shot him, but she didn't let him pull out. Aloy grabbed onto his arms, gripping them with all her hand strength, keeping him there. She squeezed her eyes shut, making herself take in deep breaths.

"Aloy..." Erend said. "I-I'm fine, just let me get used to it." She answered, opening her eyes. By All Mother, Rost didn't say anything about that tearing sensation. Then again, how would he truly know? The pain ebbed away, and she felt a large pressure inside her. It was strange, wasn't it suppose to feel good? "You can move." She said, and Erend let out a breath, nodding. Gods she felt so good around him. He went on what felt right from there, pulling out half way, then pushing himself in again. Aloy moaned. He took that as a good sign, and repeated it again, until he was soon thrusting slowly, wanting to enjoy everything of this moment. Aloy soon began to feel the heat between her legs grow instead of diminish. Oh, there it was. That felt good, better than she imagined it feeling. She felt close to something, some kind of build up as Erend pumped into her. She picked up her head to kiss him, her legs finding their way around his waist, urging him on to go faster. He gladly did so, the bed creaking underneath them. Panting and moaning filled the house, and he could feel himself come closer to the edge.

He began to pound into her, and sent her over the edge first, followed by himself afterwards. He thrust again a few more times, riding out the orgasm.

Her body felt hot, like she was on fire, but it didn't hurt. Erend grunted with one last hard thrust, spilling himself inside her, then rolled off panting.

"All Mother...that was-something." Aloy breathed. She didn't know how to describe it really, but Erend chuckled. "Yeah." He agreed, then rolled over to his side to face her. Her chest was still heaving, body flushed, and as she set her legs down to stretch them, he could see the aftermath of their coupling. It almost seemed to good to be true, to him. To have her with him like this.

They lay there for a while in each other's arms, and talking about the things that happened. Aloy got up to get a drink of water, wincing as she moved. Erend watched her as she moved, eyes following. He got up and went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, then walking her back to the bed.

She fell back onto it and again he slipped inside her, making her moan. As they made love a second time, the sun set completely and it grew quiet outside.

Morning sun came in and woke Erend. For a moment, he forgot where he was, then as he looked down, the blanket covering him, he smiled. But Aloy wasn't there. His smile faded, but as soon as he got dressed, he heard a small sound from down the stairs. Coming down the railing, she was there, the light hitting her hair, making it seem to glow.

She was beautiful. He went up behind her, and she turned her head. "Morning Erend... I uh, saw Avad and gave my answer." Erend nodded, then noticed a fresh kill on the counter. "And hunting? When did you wake up?" Aloy laughed. "Dawn. I tried to wake you, but you only mumbled something and snored." Erend glanced down, eyeing a cup of tea she was apparently drinking.

"Sorry, guess last night wore me out." Aloy scoffed and flushed, making Erend smile. He went up and picked up the cup of tea and sipped it. "Uhg, that's bitter! How can you drink this?" He exclaimed, setting it back down. To his surprise, Aloy stared at him as if he grew two heads, then laughed.

"That's tea for me Erend-I-" How should she say it?

"The Nora women drink this so they don't become pregnant."

"...Ah." Was all he said, and Aloy laughed again.


End file.
